Keyblades
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: Uh just a little thing with Kytes and everyone's two favorite knights of Radiant Garden


_Keyblades, one of the most powerful weapons in all the worlds. Only a select few could wield them or so we thought. Five years after my return from the World that Never Was, after my marriage to Kairi, the Keyblade war started. Kids given too much power and no real cause to teach them how to use it. They tried to take after Sora Riku and Kairi but in the end most of them died or became dark keybladers. Sora Riku and Kairi being the people they were went off with Donald, Goofy, Auron, Yazoo, and Angileta to find these new keybladers and train them before the darkness got to them. Me I was forced to stay in Radiant Garden with the others to look after it, the monarchy has to be present and the others were needed. I'm the second dark keyblader, the first being the Twilight Keyblade fighter Riku. Since he was needed I stayed to help combat those who would destroy one of the last bastions of light in the worlds. So here I sit looking over the maw in the castle were a giant army of heartless, nobodies and dark keybladers had assembled. Radiant Garden next to Disney Castle was the leading bastion of light it needed to fall for the darkness to have a chance of winning. Hence why I'm here on this balcony sharpening a beautifully designed axe. Cloud and Leon had gotten into weapon carving when they had down time. They now damn near supply the entire Twilight army. Sure I have my keyblades but it didn't hurt have some back up weapons. Speaking of Fenrir and Griever they were strapping on their armor looking like real knights in shining armor. Hell Cid even whipped up bikes like Cloud's beloved Fenrir for Leon and me. I had a full set of armor too, don't know what good it'll do but better safe then sorry. _The black and white haired warrior looked up from his contemplations as he heard a certain man move behind him.

"The army is ready my lord we only await your arrival."

"Aye Gippal I'm coming." Slinging the axe into a sheath on his back the young warrior stood up and stretched his plate armor clacking together as he moved. "Cloud Leon and I are going in first the entrance to the maw is narrow it'll take time to get our men in there better to move in with the three of us on the bikes. We hit hard and fast and distract the enemy until the army can arrive in sufficient force. Use the crystal caverns as a staging area."

"Right away sir." Gippal ran off one of the side corridors as Kytes continued to the garage and his two guardians. Cloud and Leon stood in the garage each in dull grey armor, their distinctive helms hanging on the handle bars.

"The army is ready but since the path down to the maw is so narrow I figured the three of us can go in first as shock troops give the men time to get ready." The two older warriors nodded no need for words. Kytes had learned a lot of war and state from these two and he was now their prince they had no problems following him. Kytes pulled on his helmet shaped like a roaring dragon before peeling out on his motor bike soon followed by a wolf and a lion. The three roared down the narrow paths stopping in the crystal cavern.

"Do we go in on the bikes or charge down on foot?" All three removed their helmets as they straddled their bikes.

"We're fighting in armor, something that will throw us off a little, plus we have to hold out for the army which could take awhile I say we go down on the bikes get as far as we can before ditching them." Cloud nodded and Kytes just smirked. Locking their helmets back into place the three roared out drawing their respective weapons as they charged into the sea of darkness. Cloud reached it first swinging his giant buster sword in large arcs he made a path for the others to follow. Leon was in the middle shooting and slashing at those who tried to fill in the gaps made by Cloud. Finally came Kytes getting the stragglers. In the middle was the core of the army the twenty or so dark keybladers. Kytes was the first to lose his bike he had gotten separated from the others and his front wheel got jammed. Thrown forward he landed in a large group of nobodies. Jumping up he killed several with his axe before pulling out his key blades. From there he moved methodically to his bike in hopes of regaining his speed. No such luck, for every monster he killed another took its place. After several long minutes Leon appeared pulling the prince onto his bike before taking off after cloud. Sitting behind the Griever Kytes lashed out with Guiding Light and Ruling Darkness hitting anything and everything. Eventually the three fought their way back to the path to the crystal fissure trying to catch their breath and come up with a plan.

"If anymore show up we might be in trouble."

"Well it's a good thing I'll be there to get that one."

"What you're fighting too?" Kytes smirked as the couple went at what they considered playful banter.

"Clear me a path I'll handle the keybladers." Both men just nodded before launching into the fray. The bikes were forgotten the three fought their way through the endless dark creatures slaughtering everything indiscriminately. Kytes' weapons moved in a blur each with its own will. Cloud's Bustersword rose and fell in a steady rhythm taking down anyone and everyone. Leon's gunblade unleashed powerful fire magic while destroying the heartless in close quarters. The three worked steadily forcing their way through the endless creatures of darkness to the core where the true monsters waited. Their armor was chipped, shredded and discarded as they work and by the time they got close to the center all three had very little protection left. As Kytes raised his blade to destroy yet another Shadow a path was cleared. Taking off like it was the road into heaven the Prince ran as fast as he could leaving his two guardians behind. He ran right into the circle of dark keybladers.

"Well well boys and girls look who we have here the first true dark keyblader, ladies and gentlemen I give you Kytes Darkheart!" The others cheered as Kytes slowly stood up from his fighting stance letting his blades droop so the points rested on the ground.

"I'm a Twilight fighter, like Riku I'm not ruled by darkness." The biggest one with a huge keyblade slung over his shoulder walked into the middle of the crowd were Kytes stood.

"But you could, hell if you joined us you would be the most powerful, you'd be home. Come join your family Kytes come home." Kytes took a good look at the fighter in front of him, then he recognized the aura lit up in front of him.

"Lexaues."

"Axel." Kytes just nodded before launching himself at the dark keyblader. Swinging Guiding Light in an arc he slammed into his opponent's giant blade before bringing up his second blade to slam into the darkness wielder's stomach. Lexaeus reborn jumped back before swinging his blade in a huge arc then bringing it down on the ground causing it to splinter and crack sending Kytes into the air. Kytes flipped in the air bringing Ruling Darkness around to crash into to the other's blade. He spun again landing behind his giant opponent and unleashed a fury of attacks before bringing both his blades together and slamming them into the man's back. The dark keyblader screamed and sunk to his knees before disappearing leaving his keyblade in the dirt. His death was the signal to the others. Kytes spun and tried to get away as the swarm of dark keybladers came after him. Slamming his weapons together he made Twilight's Heart, with his greatest weapon the Prince of Nothing set about the task of destroying all those who got in his way. After the fall of Lexaues, many of the heartless and nobodies had started turning towards the dark keybladers, giving Leon and Cloud all the advantage they needed. The two warriors fought there way to the center where they saw the dark keybladers standing over their Prince hacking into him. The two former soldiers managed to gain enough ground for Leon to pour a potion down Kytes throat. Sputtering on the stuff he came too.

"Bout time we were afraid we'd have to do your work for you." Kytes smirked before jumping up and grabbing his keyblades.

"And leave you two to hold hands and kiss when there's fighting to do, not likely." The Griever laughed as the pair turned and with a winning smile launched themselves back into the fray.

When the army finally reached the battle sight they found the three knights of Radiant Garden surrounded by the bodies of dead heartless and dark keybladers each just sitting and looking around. Leon's armor was destroyed; he was basically just wearing his under padding. Cloud's was better intact but still destroyed. Kytes had no armor left was just sitting without any shirt and in simple leggings. Once the few remaining dark creatures where dispatched Gippal came over to the three resting fighters.

"My lords the last traces of the dark keybladers have destroyed and their weapons gathered. Also what was left of the heartless and nobody horde has been broken and sent back into the dark realm, shall I have men escort you back to the castle to be looked after?" Kytes shook his head before standing up.

"Take me to the keyblades." Gippal nodded and they left the other two at the middle of the maw. The pair traveled the path that led to the great cliff where Cloud fought Sephiroth for the final time. There in the middle sat the keyblades. "Gippal help me gather these up." The man just nodded automatically, soon each man had an armload of keyblades. They walked back down to the center of the maw where Kytes set his pile down before picking up Lexaues' keyblade before planting in the ground. "From here on out the Maw will be the keyblade graveyard, as a reminder to the true keybladers what can happen to those who are not wary of their power." His men cheered and soon all the blades were planted. Leon and Cloud just looked out at the collection.

"This is the start of something very bad." Cloud just nodded before both turned away following the army and the Twilight Prince back up to the castle. Those two knights would have no idea how right they would be.

**THE END?**


End file.
